toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Hound
The Holy Hound (聖猟犬 (ホーリーハウンド) Seiryōken (Hōrī Haundo) lit. Divine Dog) is a legendary demon-beast hailing from the True Acre region at Hell's Half Acre's, also being The Final Labor (最終労働 Saishūrōdō) or more accurately The 12th Labor (十二労働 Jūnirōdō) in the Trial of Pilgrimage. It bears a Capture Level of 95, the highest among its related, due to its immense power. Despite its given name, this beast possesses almost no holy-related attributes at all, both in power and behavior. Appearance Ironically, this beast has nothing related to the holy element at all although it indeed possesses hound-like features. The Hound's claws are quite sharp, having a deep black tone to them while its eyes are a fiery red, said to be capable of putting fear into any creature it stares at. It is extremely bulky, its muscles being shown off as the skin is quite tight. Almost all of its skin is completely gray-black, fitting for the region where the beast resides at, the sole exceptions being the end of its tail and all of its jaws. In fact, the Holy Hound possesses three indentical heads, their upper part being covered in that black skin which looks like some sort of armor in this area, while the jaws are completely red almost as if its black skin was tore off. Its jaw is bigger than the upper mouth, having some additional bones on its sides. Said red skin goes down to the upper area of the neck and goes up to the beast's pointy ears. Such color also appears down on the end of the tail, said tail ending in an odd manner different to that of a normal hound's, which has a club-like design, almost like a mace or flat-spade of some sorts. Behavior The Holy Hound is mostly described as a very calm yet aggressive beast, something which leads it to act like a lone wolf, living a lonely life. In fact, the Hound but very rarely walks in hordes, preferring to stay alone for almost all of its life, the few exception moments being when it's born or when it got a mate. Notably, instead of packs there is mostly families of three out there. Even then, they are shown to be quite territorial, being aware of any change within the surrounding area as to stay alert for anyone or anything arriving in its territory. Since a young age a Holy Hound is taught to be strong, fierce and completely aware, the beast's parents willing teaching such things, the father focusing on the strength while the mother focuses on awareness. It's due to this odd parental love that a Holy Hound grows aggressive towards its prey, maintaining itself aware, it's guard high and up while also trying to be the fiercest possibly during battle. When enraged, a Holy Hound's eyes will shine even more, some fire notably going out of it without doing any harm to the beast itself. Hardly if even impossible, a Holy Hound will stop being aggressive if he feels friendly towards another beast. Powers & Abilities Fire Generation: Instead of generating normal appetite energy like most beasts out there, the Holy Hound has some sort of substance inside its body, which when in contact with oxygen provokes combustion and therefore fire itself. It's known that this substance stays within a special gland inside the Beast's body despite it being capable of releasing fire from almost any of its body parts, despite seemingly preferring to do so through its mouth. This special gland is almost like sweat-type glands. In fact, it can use it as a breathing-technique which burns down anything in its path, the Hound using it mainly during battle or in order to toast something to eat, as it prefers grilled meat. The Holy Hound can exert fire from any part of its body, this comes off as an advantage since it can combine this with its extreme awareness and make fire erupt from an area which would be attacked, driving the attacker away. Fire also seems to come out of its eyes when it is angry, without any harm. It uses this power to keep itself warm at times. Healing Factor: The Holy Hound has a notable healing factor, such an ability hailing from the fact that the species had to adapt and grow from using its powerful pyrokinetic abilities. The beast's body, every day and night, had to resist the process of fire leaving through its body or even fire burning quite near to it and with that, its cells would grow more and more accostumed to it, developing an odd healing factor. Over the evolution, this factor extended itself towards normal wounds as well, the Hound being capable of restoring flesh after a few minutes, although in fact it heals much more faster when the damage is fire-related. The body parts which developed the highest factor were the beast's three heads as they have to constantly spit fire, much more than the rest of the body. *'Pain Tolerance': Along with its resistance to varying temperatures and its healing factor, the beast had gained quite some tolerance towards the feeling that is pain. Throughout the years, it had to endure the immense pain of having parts of its body burning, although at different times. Due to the fact that it oftenly gets attacked and lives to tell the tale, it further developed such tolerance, going as far as to endure being attacked by a pack of beasts and shruging it off, attacking them back. Immense Strength: Aside from generating fire and healing itself, the Hound is quite strong physically. With one swing of its tail, it can produce a shockwave powerful enough to cut through rocks and trees with ease, while the result of a direct impact itself is unknown as of now it can be assumed that it could quickly kill any prey. By slashing its claws around, the Holy Hound shows a similar effect to the tail's swing, sending shockwaves through the area which are almost as strong as the tail's. When not using its slashing abilities, the Hound can simply stomp the ground below itself with one or both of the frontal paws in order to create a mini-earthquake. Immense Endurance & Durability: Along with the Healing Factor, the Holy Hound has also developed quite some enduring and durable body for itself. Its black skin is extremely durable, capable of withstanding the slashes or special attacks from many beasts individually or at once and getting small bruises. In fact, even the red portion of the skin is durable enough to withstand another beast's attack, despite being of lower rank than the black skin. When the attack is shown to surpass the durability of this beast's body, it still shows surprises, in fact, its body is also capable of enduring many types of impacts such as incredible force or pressure. Not only that, but the beast is still capable of standing fierce and fighting against something despite it sustaining various wounds across its body. *'Thermal Resistance': Along with all of its abilities, the Holy Hound developed resistance against hot and cold temperatures, result of its usage of pyrokinetic abilities. It can withstand fire to a very high decree, almost shruging it off as nothing due to the constant usage of its flaming breath. The Hound has been seen walking through mid-sized portions of lava without being bothered by the temperature at all. Also due to its fire power, the beast is capable of keeping its own body very warm when in contact with cold, rendering the feeling of chillness almost null. High Stamina: The Hound has also developed quite some reserves of physical stamina, such a thing coming along with the rest of the attributes. Producing fire through its flesh is quite tasking as it requires quite some amount of stamina, said reserves growing alongside the Holy Hound's healing factor. In fact, it had to grow accostumed of hunting prey, chasing them down, and using its fire powers for combat. It is possible that currently, there is no stamina task for when the Holy Hound uses its pyrokinetic powers. Despite that, if all of its attributes were put as numbers, the Hound's stamina would be ranked the lowest. As Food Despite it not being obvious, the Holy Hound is said and proven to possess quite some tasty meat, the quality of such food being evidenced a bit due to the amounts of muscles it possesses. However, one shouldn't be eager nor blind to capture and eat the entirety of the Hound's body. In fact, only the meat of its heads are edible, said to taste great even amongst Human World's standards. Special Preparation The Holy Hound's heads, the only part of the beast's body which is edible, has a special method for being prepared. One starts by cutting precisely the middle of its neck off, in a single cut at that, for the head to fully go loose and drop without regenerating, one should remember that only two heads must be cut at a time as if the third is cut, all of them will regenerate and the cut ones will rot instantly. The two heads don't need to be cut at the same time for it to work. Then a Chef has to locate and extract the gland's substance from the fallen head, as to prevent it from igniting itself to ashes. Ironically, after being cut the head will change the nature of such substance as to make it produce fire while inside the beast's body instead of when in contact with oxygen. One has a time limit of one minute to extract the substance, if any little amount is left, the head will burn. Once completely extracted, one can go and grill the meat at any desireable temperature and then eat it. Trivia *The image is from an unknown source as the author found it randomly in Google. *By coincidence, it possesses the same Capture Level as Mors Catamount, the latter being the First Trial while the former is the Last Trial. Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Mammal Beast Category:Demon Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Trial of Pilgrimage Category:Special Preparation Ingredient